


In This Life or the Next

by Tch0upi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone in Konoha, Everything is fine after all, How Sasuke would have been if nothing bad had happen to him, M/M, Naruto and Sasuke are a couple, Nightmares, Ninja, No Uchiha Massacre, Original Universe, Other, The Uchiha clan is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tch0upi/pseuds/Tch0upi
Summary: Naruto has a horrible nightmare and wakes up next to Sasuke, who happily comforts him.
Relationships: Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Fugaku/Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Izumi, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	In This Life or the Next

**In This Life or the Next**

Naruto abruptly woke up, eyes widening in the dim light, staring at the bedroom ceiling breathlessly, heart ready to jump out of his mouth. His chest was tight, his senses on alert, his whole body frozen with fear and emotions so strong he thought he was going to throw up. Never in his life had he felt such a powerful wave rush through him on all sides.

He sat up in bed and put a hand to his throat, still panting.

“Bloody hell…”

What had he just seen? His sleep had been deep, and he was certain now that it had been just a dream. Yet Sasuke's bloody face… Itachi's… the long black robes with red clouds… the blood of the Uchiha on the pavement. The screams of his friends. The war. The pictures, in his head... Like scenes from another life. What did that even mean?

Movement to his right made him turn. A dark-haired head loomed up from under the covers and straightened up in the darkness.

“Naruto?”

Naruto gradually calmed down as he rested his eyes on Sasuke's form. His warmth swept over him and soothed him but did not take away the feeling of horror clinging to him, nestled in his veins like a destructive poison.

The Uchiha straightened up on one elbow, rubbing his eyes with one hand.

“What's the matter?” his lover whispered, still half asleep.

Naruto stared at him and sighed in relief. It all… it had felt so real! Sasuke's sharingans riveted on him with this vengeful… murderous madness… He had wanted to destroy Konoha, to break his ties with them forever. Naruto was still shivering from all those feelings that felt so real…

“Naruto?” the boy asked again.

“S-Sorry, Sas'ke… It was just a nightmare.”

Naruto ran a hand over his face, then pushed the covers aside and jumped on his legs to rush out of Sasuke's room. His lover called out to him, but Naruto ignored him. Barefoot on the floor of the Uchiha mansion, he slipped through the empty hallways of the house and made his way to the bathroom. He leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. _Just a nightmare, Naruto…_ It was just a nightmare, a terrible nightmare… He wiped the sweat from his forehead and decided to throw water onto his face to try and cool down.

After a few moments, he was better. His breathing had returned to normal, so he returned to the bedroom. Sasuke was still there. He had laid back on the pillow but kept one eye open. Naruto slowly approached.

It was strange to see the softness on Sasuke's features, and yet Sasuke had always had that beautiful, tender face that was always filled with love. It was just too weird. In his nightmare… the Sasuke he had seen there… was a whole different person. Consumed by pain, by unimaginable suffering ... A pain that had destroyed what he was. Destroyed everything Naruto had always loved about Sasuke. His innocence, his empathy, his compassion...

“Are you okay?” Sasuke asked when Naruto laid back down, snuggling up to him.

“Yeah, don’t worry, I just had the weirdest dream ever...”

Again, Naruto's body shook with an unpleasant chill. Sasuke felt it since his head was resting on the blonde's muscular chest. Without hesitation, the younger Uchiha slipped a warm hand over his boyfriend's stomach and came over to tenderly caress the tanned skin, where light blonde hairs were spreading down below.

“Hey… it's okay, it was just a dream. It’s over now.”

“I know but… You know the kind of dreams, the ones that feel so real that… You have to take a moment to really realize that you’re back? It was like I was stuck in a deep dark ocean and I finally come to the surface.”

“Hm-hm,” Sasuke said, his eyelids already closed. “I've had them before... and I admit they are kind of unsettling. But morning comes eventually, you know.”

“Yeah well, that one was…”

Naruto was unable to finish his sentence. His voice broke... and he stared at the ceiling, trying to chase away those awful images of violence, of war, of… agony.

“Do you want to talk to me about it?” Sasuke offered after a long moment, so long that Naruto was amazed the other had not already fallen back to sleep.

He tightened his arm around Sasuke's waist and plunged his face into his dark raven hair, feeling safe to smell his scent. Sasuke was his home. He was safe here, in his boyfriend's room, he was there... and not a prisoner of this frighteningly realistic nightmare.

“Felt like it lasted a lifetime. And I was trapped there… forced to endure everything.”

“Tell me…” Sasuke encouraged him softly.

Naruto cleared his throat. His heart was racing, but Sasuke's hand and head resting on his chest calmed him.

“We were kids at first. You and I did not meet until after your family had died.”

“What?” Sasuke whispered. “My family was dead? All of them?”

“Yeah… The whole Uchiha clan was slaughtered when you were 8 years old…”

“What?”

“And your brother was the one that murdered them all.”

“ _What?_ ” Sasuke repeated once more, astonishment and shock written all over his pale face.

He straightened up again to stare at Naruto. The blonde-haired man’s blue eyes were filled with fear and sadness. Sasuke frowned, shaken. He evidently were no expecting this.

“You mean my brother _Itachi_ , the sweetest and most loving person there is… the most peaceful shinobi of the whole village… murdered an entire clan? His own family?”

“Crazy, huh?”

Sasuke remained unmoving, trying to comprehend the course of Naruto’s weird dream. Naruto looked at him, still on his back. He was gently caressing his boyfriend's thigh with one hand. After a moment, Sasuke snuggled up in the Uzumaki's arms again.

“Well damn… I understand why you’re so pale and so upset now. What happened next?”

“After the killing of your family, you were left all alone. You grew up with revenge in your heart and hatred in your soul. We met later in the academy, even though technically we already knew each other from around the village, ‘cause I was alone myself. We were on the same team with Kakashi and Sakura, just like we did in real life. We did missions and stuff, but you only had eyes for your brother and your revenge, and after a while you left Konoha. You abandoned us to continue your journey. You joined Orochimaru to acquire more powers…”

“Wait, are you serious?” Sasuke commented, disgusted. “Yuck… We’re lucky that Jiraiya got rid of this guy three years ago. Did I really go to him?”

“Yeah, you trained with him for some years. It broke our hearts…”

Naruto closed his eyes for a brief second. That had felt so real. He felt again the pain when Tsunade had informed him of the death of his own master. Jiraiya. It had been so real… that Naruto suddenly had the almost overwhelming urge to immediately call him and ask if everything was fine. Which was ridiculous – and unnecessary, because it was the middle the night.

“Jiraiya was killed by the leader of a criminal organization. My parents too… when I was born. I never even knew them.”

“Oh, Naruto…” Sasuke whispered softly, his voice filled with sadness. “I’m sorry…”

“This organization, your brother was part of it. They were the world’s number one enemy. They killed a lot of people…”

“What happened after that?”

“When you left to join Orochimaru, I… we formed a team to find you and bring you back. We all got beaten up by the shinobi Orochimaru had sent to make sure you’d get to him. But I managed to catch up with you and we fought. It was a gigantic fight… and no matter what I told you… that you had friends in Konoha who loved you, that I wanted you to go back home to us… nothing I say could get to you. You fought me until I was almost dead and then you left. And your leaving… Dang it! It was like someone had cut my heart right out of my chest. The betrayal, the pain…

“And after that… about two years after, when you were chasing Itachi relentlessly and I was… chasing you relentlessly… Again, I could do nothing to reach you. The more the days went on, and the more the fighting killed our friends ... and the more you sank into darkness…”

Sasuke heaved himself up again, just enough to lean on the blonde's chest. He looked into his big sad blue eyes. They were close enough that they could kiss. Sasuke stared at his blonde's tortured gaze and felt his heart squeeze painfully.

“You ended up killing Orochimaru by yourself. You even managed to kill Itachi. You achieved your goal, but you still wouldn’t come home… You said you wanted to break our bond. Break all your bonds so as not to suffer anymore.”

When tears began to form in his eyes, Sasuke felt like his world was breaking apart. He sat up a little straighter and stroked Naruto's cheek.

“It was all just a dream, Naruto… Please don’t cry. Everything is fine… See? I’m fine, you’re fine…”

Naruto took the young man's wrist and slipped two fingers into the deep of his palm.

“I know, but it was… it seemed so real…”

“It wasn't,” reassured the young Uchiha. “I'm here, right?”

“It wasn't really you, though,” Naruto continued in a low voice. “Well, I mean… yes, it _was_ you, but… you were completely consumed by pain. Rage… and heartache and hatred… And I could feel it all… all your pain, I could feel it too. And there was nothing I could do to ease you. To help you feel peace at last.”

Sasuke looked at the blonde with the same expression – it had always been like that between the two of them. Whenever one felt any pain, the other felt it too, absorbed it like a magnet. To see the blonde so upset by a mere dream was difficult for Sasuke, even though he was used to it. The Fourth Hokage's son was an emotive man. It was a trait of his personality that had charmed Sasuke from day one. Naruto was never ashamed to cry when he needed to. He cried all the time. From sadness, from anger, sometimes his emotions would come out through tears. It was a part of his beauty, the beauty of his soul. And he was arguably the only one in this whole world who could draw Sasuke's own tears of happiness. Probably the only one who could break his heart too, not that he would one day. The Naruto in his dream seemed to be like the real thing in every way; he would never give up on Sasuke. Sasuke felt a bit reassured, in a bizarre kind of way. And this… fact made him love the Uzumaki even more.

Sasuke had no idea what it was like to have to go through everything he had apparently experienced in the sordid universe of his dream. How would he have reacted if Itachi had decided to slaughter their whole family? It was so far-fetched just to think about it. So ridiculous and impossible. It was unthinkable. Things like that only happened in nightmares, right? Yet… They lived in a ninja world. These kinds of horror scenarios could happen any time, and it was not so far-fetched, or even unlikely, when you gave it a minute’s thought.

But Konoha had been at peace for ages, so this dream could never have come true. Not in this life. Maybe in another… Another reality, another dimension. Suddenly, Sasuke felt infinitely grateful to be in Naruto’s arms right now. To be able to see him. To be with him. Being trapped in a dream in which everything was taken away so violently… seemed like the worst kind of torture.

Sasuke leaned down and repositioned himself on Naruto's chest, hugging him tightly.

“I'm here,” he whispered.

An arm wrapped around his back as Naruto held him tight.

“I will always be there, in your arms.”

“I love you, Sas'ke,” said Naruto in a hoarse voice.

“I love you too.”

“I’m sorry”, the blonde chuckled awkwardly, wiping his cheeks. “It was stupid. It was just a stupid dream! I… I don't know why I reacted this way, I…”

Sasuke got up on his palms, as to rise above the blonde’s body.

“Hey, Uzumaki. Look at me.”

Naruto paused, and obeyed the request. He plunged into the older man's onyx eyes. Sasuke was there. Living. Breathing. Heart pounding, blood pulsing. He was alive. He was filled with heat and warmth. He had been spared the pain of a stolen childhood. In his eyes shone not hatred or anger, but a startling love, a burning desire, and a little spark of mischief. Naruto smirked. It was his Sasuke. That little thing in his eyes, sometimes teasing, sometimes serious. The intelligent, sensitive Sasuke who was committed to being an exemplary ninja. A brave Sasuke who would do anything for his family, for _him_.

“Do not apologize. Do you hear me? I'm here,” Sasuke repeated. “Itachi is there. He's getting married tomorrow. We're going to celebrate, we'll be together, all of us. Our parents will be there too, because they are alive and well. _Your_ parents too. And there will be Jiraiya, Kakashi, Sakura… all our friends. All together.”

Naruto's heart beat faster. He had to make the ghost of the other Sasuke disappear, the one from his dream… the one that still haunted his mind, as if to taunt him, as if to remind him that only one small event could be turned upside down and in blink of an eye, their entire fate would change. One small detail could alter the course of an existence and ruin many lives. Who knows what life might have had in store for them? What if this destiny had been written for them in the first place?

Sasuke looked at him until he could no longer restrain himself. Slowly, he leaned down and, gently, their lips joined. Naruto closed his eyes, hands locking on his boyfriend's hips and, finally, he let himself be carried away by this reality. _Their_ reality.

Naruto and Sasuke. They had met at the tender and adorable age of 3, when their respective parents celebrated Itachi's graduation from the Ninja Academy. Even the Goddamn Hokage had shown up in person to see the prodigy that was the first son of the Uchiha family. From then on, their families became friends.

The two boys had started out as strong-tempered boys, nothing more, nothing less. Naruto and Sasuke, always running after each other, playing, arguing like ordinary kids. As they got older, their bond grew stronger. They had always been inseparable, and it didn’t change with time. Their personality and temper complemented each other’s. One was fire and the other was wind. Two forces of nature that united, that existed in harmony, that were stronger united than separate. The sun and the moon. Their friendship was as strong as the foundations of the Uchiha clan, as strong as the admiration and respect the people of Konoha had for their Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Their two families were remarkably close friends, just like their beloved sons were.

Naruto straightened up, pulling Sasuke closer against him, his arms wrapped around his slim waist. Their bodies moved with grace, knew each other as if they had loved each other for a hundred years. Sasuke was holding his face as he continued to kiss him, hungrily, as if they were both afraid that Naruto's nightmare would swallow up their sweet reality and make everything disappear with the snap of a finger.

Over time, Naruto and Sasuke had become more than friends. Naruto remembered their first kiss… And their first time… a night of awkward and imperfect love but quivering with sincerity and truth. These sweet memories caused multiple swirls in his lower abdomen and as he continued to kiss his soul mate, Naruto sat up slightly on the bed. He maneuvered the young Uchiha so that he could lay him on the sheets, and in turn lay above him. Sasuke let out a small laugh, slipping his arms around Naruto’s neck, and that adorable sound made Naruto a little bit more in love.

“Naruto…”

“Sasuke,” the blonde repeated happily.

“Hey…”

“Fuck,” Naruto sighed. “I love it so much when you say ‘ _Hey_ ’ like this.”

Sasuke smirked.

“You know my parents are supposed to be back from their mission at dawn?”

Naruto kissed the back of his neck. Then he straightened up. He pulled away from Sasuke's body to stretch out from the bed, balancing on the edge so that he could see the sky through the window.

“What are you doing, you idiot?” Sasuke complained, grabbing his boyfriend's ankle. “Come back. You're going to fall over…”

“It's still very much dark outside!” he exclaimed, happily. “We have more than enough time!”

Sasuke burst out laughing.

Barely moments ago, he was sleeping soundly. Now he was here, awake because of Naruto, and looking at him with deep love in his eyes. Him, _Naruto_. He suddenly felt so lucky he could not help the smile that split his face from ear to ear. His heart began racing, but this time it was love, and not fear and horror.

He leaned down, limbs twisting into Sasuke's. Hands began to wander, their laughter filling the silence of the room. Soon, pleasant sighs echoed through the night, and continued to sound until the break of dawn. Naruto made love to Sasuke, softly, furiously, passionately. He made sure to give him happiness, more happiness than he could take, he didn’t care. Nothing could prove to him more than the way he writhed in pleasure in his arms, that he was alive and happy. Nothing made him feel more alive. The wrecked Sasuke from his nightmare, the Sasuke shattered by life and trauma did not exist.

And he was ready to dedicate his life to making sure he never would.

***

A shy sun was shining above the Uchiha compound. The sound of a door being opened in the house woke the two lovebirds from their peaceful sleep.

Sasuke gave a sudden start and inadvertently thrust his elbow into Naruto's stomach, which was laying behind him. Lying far too close to the edge of the bed, the blonde fell to the floor with a thud. Sasuke cursed softly.

“Damn it, that’s my parents!” he whispered.

Naruto got to his feet. Sasuke watched him, as naked as the day he was born, a hand already held in front of his crotch. His disheveled hair, his adorable pink cheeks, and the face he made when Fugaku's deep voice echoed in the hallway,

“Sasuke must still be in bed. It's still early.” His mother answered something he couldn't hear because he was laughing his head off.

“Yeah, you make fun of me, Sas'ke!” Naruto muttered in a low voice. “Come on, help me find my clothes…”

But Sasuke was giggling and struggling to find his breath, thus unable to help his boyfriend. Naruto searched the still relatively dark room, barely illuminated by the soft rays of sun that could slip through Sasuke’s window curtain. He managed to get dressed and, despite Sasuke's mocking, he kissed him on the lips.

“So funny,” he whispered against Sasuke’s mouth.

“Why are you so afraid of my father?” Sasuke sighed, pulling the blonde to him. “He's not that bad…”

“Not that bad? Sas’ke, he is the leader of the Uchiha clan, the head of the Konoha Police Force, an ANBU ninja… not to mention _your_ _father_ … It’s more than scary enough.”

“And your father is the freaking _Hokage_.”

Naruto tilted his head slightly as if to compare the two situations. Sasuke smiled.

“We're 17… almost 18. We'll have to tell our families eventually, you know.”

“Yes, I know…”

“My father won’t kill you. But he might be a little pissed if he have to find me a wife for nothing. Better keep him from all that trouble, what do you think?”

Naruto made eyes at him.

“What do you mean, find you a wife?”

“This is the custom in some families among the Uchiha, you know? Although times have change. My brother is getting married for love. But I am almost of age and my parents still believe me to be single. They will want me to have a marriage too, if only to ensure the sustainability of our lineage. You know how this is…”

“No, no way! You’re mine, Uchiha. Only mine.”

“I suggest we tell them everything after the wedding. How about that? If you want to keep me all to yourself, you’ll have to do something about it…”

Naruto didn't answer. Instead, he just stared at Sasuke. Sasuke was so adorable in the morning, with his messy bangs, messy hair, and the pillow mark lined the side of his face. His little eyes filled with sleep, his tempting mouth, his body, which he had tasted all night to erase one bad dream…

He felt much better this morning. Much, much better.

“Naruto? Sasuke called him.

“Hmm… Yeah okay… We’ll do that. After the wedding, I guess…”

“They will accept you into the family, Naruto. They will, trust me on that.”

“Even if I am unable to give birth to your children to _ensure the sustainability of your lineage_?”

Sasuke rolled his eyes, slightly blushing.

“Nothing is entirely impossible, you know… Two men can have a child, if we have enough imagination.”

“Oh, I like the sound of that…”

“Plus, you have other qualities…”

Naruto's heart leaped with joy at the thought of having his own family with Sasuke.

Fugaku and Mikoto's movements could still be heard around the house. Obviously, they thought their younger son was asleep, so they didn’t come to the room to meet him. Itachi had spent the night with his sweetheart. It was not quite the tradition – the bride wasn’t supposed to see the groom the night before the big day. But trying to separate Itachi from Izumi was almost as difficult as trying to separate Naruto from Sasuke. So, the house being empty, Naruto had obviously spent the night by his lover’s side.

“So how am I supposed to get out now?” Naruto asked after a short moment.

“Let me…”

The youngest Uchiha got up from the bed. He retrieved his own clothes.

“It won't be easy, but here's what we'll do…”

With as much complicity as when they were coordinating their bad moves as kids, Naruto and Sasuke hatched a plan so that Naruto could sneak out of the house. The latter managed to get out on tiptoes, sandals in hand, while Sasuke mischievously faked dizziness in front of his parents…

***

Konoha was celebrating. The entire Uchiha estate had been decorated with magnificent lanterns, illuminating the night with its delicate and enchanting lights. Everywhere in the streets of the compound, one could hear laughter and songs. Itachi and Izumi Uchiha’s wedding had been a magnificent ceremony and had welcomed many friends and ninjas from all over Konoha and even from Suna.

Night was slowly settling in, the sky darkening in the distance and Naruto admired, soul at peace, the turquoise blue getting darker and darker through the clouds of the horizon. All around him, his friends were having fun. Shikamaru and Chôji were laughing as they watched Lee perform a funny choreography (Naruto suspected him to have gone a little too hard on the sake). A little further away, the bride and groom were dancing, surrounded by Neji and Tenten, along with other couples such as the Hokage himself, who was lovingly waltzing with his red-haired wife. Naruto unconsciously smiled admiring them. His parents. Alive and well, just like Sasuke had assured him last night.

Sasuke was bickering with Shisui – or rather, Shisui was bothering the younger one. At a table, Kakashi-sensei was in deep conversation with his lifelong friend, Obito, and Gai-sensei joined in by bringing in more rounds of sake.

He saw Jiraiya standing near the head table, where the parents of the bride and groom were sitting. Only Izumi's parents were still sitting there. The toad master was chatting and laughing so hard Naruto could hear him from his location. And it was a wonderful sound. Jiraiya was alive: after several hours, he could now truly draw the line between his dream and reality. It had not been easy at first, but the sunny day had eclipsed the dark clouds. Besides, with all the last-minute preparations for the wedding, he hadn't had a minute to retreat into the gruesome images that had filled his last night's sleep. It all had gone away at last…

Sasuke was right. It was just a dream. Everybody was there. His friends. Sakura. The pink-haired kunoichi was by Ino and Sai's side, Hinata was on the sidelines with Kiba and Naruto suddenly wondered when they’d become so close.

His heart swelled with joy. Everyone was fine. Konoha was at peace, the ninja world was at peace. It was the complete opposite of his dream and he was breathing much better now.

“Naruto!”

The young blonde raised his head and was surprised to meet the dark but benevolent gaze of none other than Fugaku Uchiha, accompanied by his sublime wife Mikoto. Both were dressed like freaking royalty. They were even prettier than they were everyday and that was saying something. The Uchiha were effortlessly beautiful, so today they went above and beyond.

Naruto was intimidated by them, even though Sasuke had assured him that his family would accept him without a second thought.

“How do you like the reception?” asked the head of the Konoha Police Force.

Naruto stood and held up his drink.

“Absolutely awesome. We’re having a lot of fun.”

“We thank you by the way, Naruto,” Mikoto said with an angelic smile. “You helped a lot with the preparations.”

“It's nothing, really! Itachi’s like a brother, so that's okay.”

“Are you sure you’re feeling good, son?” Fugaku worried. “You're not your usually loud self.”

“I hope you haven't got the same sickness as Sasuke,” Mikoto exclaimed, coming over to put a hand on his forehead. “The poor thing was not feeling well this morning.”

Naruto smiled inwardly at the memory of their pathetic but successful plan. It was a miracle that he hadn't been seen or even heard, since he had tripped in the hall while trying to exit the house.

“It's okay, don't you guys worry! I just… I was in my thoughts, I guess.”

“Okay,” Mikoto replied. “If you say so, then I am reassured.”

Sasuke's mother's smile was like balm on his heart. Then, Fugaku patted him affectionately on the shoulder.

“You should go on and have some fun with the others. The night is young.”

“Yes, sir!” Naruto smiled brightly.

And as he walked away into the compound, Fugaku and Mikoto gave each other an amused glance. The patriarch raised his own glass and took a sip.

“I have always wondered what Sasuke find exceptional about him. But the more I know him the more I understand his attachment to the boy… A strange phenomenon, our Naruto.”

Mikoto let out a small laugh.

“Our?” she repeated, her face lit with excitement.

“Oh you know what I mean… It's only a matter of time before they both come to us and announce that… You know. So, we might as well consider Naruto as a member of the family already.”

“You like him, admit it!” Mikoto teased him.

Fugaku scowled, but under the torment of his wife, finally admitted what he was really thinking.

“I love the smile on Sasuke’s face, whenever Naruto is around. It’s almost as bright as Itachi's.”

The leader of the Uchiha clan ended his sentence by wrapping an arm around his wife and placing a kiss on the top of her head. Mikoto didn't answer – she agreed. So, she let her head rest against her husband's chest, gazing happily at the sight in front of her.

Naruto, meanwhile, had returned to the party. He said hello to a bunch of his friends, joined in a few conversations, but soon, began panicking, as he realized Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. He passed Itachi, who had separated from his wife for a moment.

“You're looking for my little brother, aren't you?”

“Well yes. Didn't you see him?”

“I think he went for a walk by the Nakano River.”

“Ah…” Naruto wondered. “Is he alright?”

Itachi nodded with a nod of his chin. The eldest of the Uchiha brothers looked more elegant than ever in his traditional red kimono. His long dark hair was lightly tied at the base of his neck. He was incredibly handsome.

“Of course,” Itachi confirmed. “Although… maybe a little tired.”

A smirk spread across the Uchiha's lips.

“He must have had little sleep last night. Am I wrong, Naruto?”

“How would I know…”

Naruto paused in the middle of his sentence – he had been about to argue that he couldn't know if Sasuke had slept well or not because he wasn't sleeping with him, right? Of course, he wasn't sleeping with him. But if there were any eyes that could see everything, it was Itachi Uchiha’s.

So instead of denying everything, he just blushed stupidly.

“You knew, Itachi…” he mumbled. “For Sasuke and I, I mean…”

Itachi only gave him a wink, before indicating the direction of the river.

“You should go find him. My little brother can get a bit melodramatic sometimes and… there was this kind of sparkle in his eyes when he left the ceremony a few moments ago. Like melancholy…”

Naruto swallowed hard. His heart sank in his chest. He thanked Itachi before turning away. He wandered away from the house, from the festivities, and walked through a few streets of the Uchiha compound, where he met people here and there enjoying the uplifting atmosphere even several blocks away. The heart was in the celebration and it was warm, it was beautiful.

But Naruto thought only of Sasuke as he walked down the small hill that led to the river.

And he found him.

Sasuke was standing on the dock. He was facing the river, which shone with the last light of the twilight. A gentle breeze blew and brought peace to Naruto. Without further hesitation, the blonde stepped closer. The sound of his footsteps on the barge did not alert the young Uchiha, even though he sure heard him coming.

“Hey, are you okay, Sasuke? What are you doing here all by yourself?”

If Fugaku and Mikoto were prettier today then there were everyday, and Itachi was a sight to die for, there were no words to describe Sasuke. His slim figure… his raven hair, the shape of his shoulders, the soft curve of his strong waist. This kimono, in shades of blue, appeared to have been sewn directly onto his body. Naruto, in his orange color, took the final steps. Sasuke didn't look back at him, he simply continued to observe the sight of trees and the horizon across the river.

“You know that dream… I keep thinking about it,” Sasuke finally revealed.

Naruto couldn't suppress his shock. He bit his bottom lip. He saw Sasuke tilt his head slightly, and he could see part of his face in profile. He thought the silence lasted forever, but Sasuke finally spoke.

“Would you really go looking for me… without ever stopping?”

“It bothered you too, didn't it?” he whispered sadly.

He moved closer until he could slip his arms around Sasuke's waist, hugging him from behind. He felt Sasuke relax in his embrace, turning his head as Naruto tenderly plunged his face into the crook of his shoulder.

“I just wonder…” Sasuke continued. “If, in another universe… Maybe we just weren't meant to be together. Or rather, we were made for each other, but life gave us obstacles. Too many obstacles to overcome…”

“Do you believe in that sort of thing? A parallel universe in which we exist as we are, but the course of life goes in another direction?”

Sasuke shrugged. The blonde's arms were wrapped around his stomach and he was resting his own on top of them. They were holding each other. Nothing could separate them… at least in this universe.

“Who knows,” Sasuke whispered.

Naruto put his lips to Sasuke’s cheek and closed his eyes.

“Hmm… indeed,” he whispered. “Who knows what was in store for us?”

“All of this, in your dream… could have happened. We’re lucky… to be here. Together.”

“Yes.”

“You didn't answer me, Naruto…”

The young Uzumaki opened his eyelids, cast a glance on the river.

“What?”

“Would you chase me relentlessly… like you did in your dream?”

Naruto inhaled deeply, before delicately untangling their bodies and turning Sasuke around towards him, so that they were face to face. He shivered with happiness when he fell into Sasuke's black wells. A small difference in their height meant that Sasuke always had to lift his head a little to be able to contemplate him.

Naruto put his hands on his boyfriend's hips and, for a short moment, looked down.

“Sasuke.”

He pulled them up and looked straight into Sasuke’s beautiful eyes.

“I would search for you. I would go to the ends of the earth if necessary. I would never stop, Sas'ke… Never.”

He kissed his forehead.

“Ever.”

He kissed his nose.

“Ever.”

He kissed his neck.

“I would look for you in every corner of the world.”

Sasuke pursed his lips gently, emotion flooding his gaze and bubbling through his veins. The blonde’s turquoise lagoons had never been so intense. Without being able to help it, he brought his face closer and kissed Naruto, tucking his fingers into his blonde hair. They kissed, savoring every second that passed, because they knew time was precious, every moment was a moment that would never return. They were together, and it was the best reality ever.

“And I will always find you,” Naruto added when their kiss was broken.

Sasuke smiled, resting his forehead against the blonde's. Naruto returned his smile.

“In this life or the next.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a work I had written in the french fandom of Naruto. I wanted to translate it to share it more. This is a short story I had in mind after I rewatched a bit of Naruto shippuden. I had asked myself how it would have been in another universe. Another life. And I wanted to explore how Sasuke would be if he had grow up in a normal loving family and a peaceful village. 
> 
> Tell me if you liked it! =)


End file.
